


A Simple Serum

by phipiohsum475



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Interrogation, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam learn a new, effective method for interrogating demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Serum

"You got a place we can interrogate a demon?" Dean didn't bother saying hello once Garth picked up his phone. Garth knew the area and the sooner this asshole demon was locked down the better.

"Dean, hey buddy! Yeah, I've got the perfect place - 1423 South Ellington. I'll meet you there in 15."

"Yeah, thanks, man." Dean responded "Sammy and I'll be there."

"Garth out." Dean rolled his eyes as the line went dead.

The case was coming to a close. Getting this last demon to tell them who exactly had sent the hell hound on their asses would send them off to finish the job. Dean followed the directions Sam read off his GPS, with the muffled sounds of the demon emanating from the trunk. The demon was possessing a scrawny Shaggy-from-Scooby-Doo looking college kid and had the drugged out voice to match.

"Dean, are you sure Garth said 1423 South Ellington?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?" As Dean took the final left hand turn, he answered his own question.

"This is a hospital."

"Lemme call 'im back" Dean offered, but quickly realized there was no need. Garth was sitting on a curb in front of the main entrance, next to a folded wheelchair. He pulled up next to Garth, and Sam rolled down his window.

"Hop in." Sam instructed, and Garth opened the door and slid into the back seat, dragging the wheelchair in behind him.

Garth rattled off the location of a less crowded parking lot, where it'd be easier and less noticeable to pull a struggling body out of a trunk. When Dean didn't drive off, he furrowed his brow and ordered "Go!"

"Why the hell are we at a hospital, Garth? I'm not looking to heal the fucker, I need answers!"

"Trust me, Dean" Garth persuaded. "I've got a contact here. Good woman, lost her daughter to a demon. She's got a method. I told her we we're coming in."

Dean sighed and drove round to the parking lot. They clamored out of the Impala. Garth set up the wheelchair while Sam popped the trunk. The demon's eye went black and he started to thrash and shout.

"You fuckers! When I get out of this I'll gut you like pigs and strangle your friends with your own intestines. I'll set you on fucking fire and roast s’mores on your corpses and give 'em to Girl Scouts. You think I won't? I’ll pluck out-"

He was cut off by a quick jab from Dean's right fist. “Shut up, Shaggy!”

Garth grabbed Dean’s hand before he could land another punch. "Dean, don't worry about it - it don’t matter what he's sayin'" Garth motioned toward the nearest hospital entrance, which read _Laurel Gardens Mental Rehabilitation Hospital_. "We're wheeling him into a crazy house - no one's gonna care he's spoutin' demon talk."

"That's awesome, Garth," Sam grunted, as he lifted the demon, bound by sigil engraved handcuffs, out of the trunk and settled him into the wheelchair. He reached into the trunk and found a second set of cuffs, which he used to fasten the demon's hands to the chair's arm rests. Dean quickly used the built in belt to secure the demon more fully, all the while the demon shouted vile and vicious threats in their direction.

They let Garth push the chair through the lot and up the ramp. Shaggy continued to rant, but it seemed to fade into background noise the longer he went on. Dean and Sam followed behind, with their displeasure at the uncertainty of the situation evident in the constipated look on Dean’s face, and the paranoid way Sam kept glancing around. The automatic doors slid open for them and Garth’s face broke into a big smile as he saw the dark haired doctor waiting for them in the lobby near the nurses’ station. She was thirty something, heavyset and fashionable under her white lab coat. She didn’t look near damaged enough to have lost family to demons.

“Dr. Gillean!” Garth flashed what he was sure was his most dashing smile. “My dear cousin here’s having another episode, bless his heart.”

At the word ‘cousin’ the demon’s rant paused and he addressed Garth directly “I’m not your cousin, you Southern dumb-fuck meat bag. I’m gonna rip out your spine and beat Gigantor over here with it.” Dr. Gillean simply patted his head as though he were a child.

“I see. Dehydration can do that to someone with his condition. Let’s bring him in room 17. He’ll quiet down once he’s fully hydrated.” Sam and Dean shot a look at each other. _Dehydration_?

They followed Dr Gillean and Garth down the hall and into room 17. Dr Gillean called for a nurse to join them on their way in. The nurse began typing endlessly into the computer while Dr Gillean muttered instructions. “He’ll need to be restrained for the bolus, of course, since he’s in an agitated state. Let’s plan on two bags to start.”

Despite the demon’s strength, the sigils on the cuffs allowed the nurse to manhandle him into the bed. Dr Gillean spoke to the nurse again, “Jeff, you’ll need to use the extra strength restraints – the ones with the funny marks on the sides.” The nurse, apparently Jeff, bound the demon with the straps, all the while the Shaggy spit curses and bodily harm to the newest members of his incarceration. Jeff ignored the remarks like a man accustomed to the rantings of the ill and left the room to get what the doctor had ordered.

While Jeff was gone, she turned and spoke directly to Sam and Dean, using a loud voice now that the door was closed to be heard over the raging demon. “Sigils burned into the leather straps,” she motioned to the restraints, “keep the demon’s strength at bay.” She flicked the lights off and pulled a mini black light out of her pocket and aimed it at the ceiling, which lit up with a devil’s trap. “I’ve personally seen to it that each room in this wing has devil’s trap on the ceiling, traced in linseed oil, so that it can’t be seen by regular patients or staff. I check the rooms before using them for our special guests.” The lights went back on. “I checked this one out right after Garth called me.”

Jeff walked back into the room holding IV bags of clear liquid. Sam wondered what drug the doctor was using. Sodium thiopental, perhaps? Dean’s eyes, however lit up.

“Saline” he breathed out, in awe. He’d had a similar idea with Alastair.

“Thank you, Jeff. You may go.” Dr Gillean waited for the nurse to leave again before turning to Dean. “Even better – a saline solution made with holy water. Completely harmless to the host and incessant, continuous burning pain from the inside out to the demon.” Dr Gillean eyes darkened with the victory of revenge. Shaggy, for once, faltered in his threats.

“Torture me all you want. I won’t tell you anything” he spat, but the hush in his voice clearly suggested fear.

Dr Gillean snapped on some gloves. “Boys, you may want to leave for his part.”

“Leave? Oh, hell no – I need to hear what he says first hand” Dean shot back.

“I’m putting in a catheter. You can stay if you want.”

“We’ll be outside if you need us,” Sam hastily replied, grabbed Dean’s arm and practically dragging him from the room. Garth followed lazily behind.

-o-

In the end, it didn’t even take the full two bags of saline for the demon to break. It was the easiest interrogation they’d ever performed. Sam messed about on the internet and Dean read a beat up hospital copy of On The Road. They tuned out Shaggy’s agonizing screams and within two relaxing hours, they had the intel they needed.

Sam exorcised the demon from Shaggy’s unharmed and well hydrated body. The poor boy had no problem believing he’d had a panic attack and blacked out. The hospital room really sold the story, as did the comforting presence of Dr Gillean.

Dean and Sam endured a parting hug from Garth and left him to awkwardly flirt with the definitely not interested doctor.

“So, Greensboro?” Sam suggested as their next stop, based on Shaggy’s information.

“Two stops first” Dean corrected. “One – we need that–“ he waved towards the hospital, “fucking set up – the saline, the iv, the needle, all of it.”

Sam nodded in agreement, “And the second?”

“Burgers and pie, Sammy. I’m _starving_.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
